Bleeding Wrists and Violet Eyes
by Youkaigirl99
Summary: After Sango felt she failed her friends in battle, she sits on an old stone wall, with a dagger in her hand, and her feet dangling over the edge. Then he comes out of the darkness. With his violet eyes. SanMir
1. Falling off the wall

Disclaimer-I don't own any Inu-Yasha characters.  
  
Bleeding Wrists and Violet Eyes.  
  
Pain, swirling and intensifing around her. She couldn't stand it. The guilt, the pain, all her fault. She needed release. Becauase it was her fault. Because of a moments   
  
hesitation, she had hurt those she loved, those she trusted. Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Shippou, Kirara. Miroku.  
  
And that's why she there tonight, dagger in hand, her legs dangling off the tall stone wall. Her long kimono sleeves had been pulled back, showing the scars   
  
covering her arm. These scars hadn't come from any demon, hadn't come from any enemy. They had been made by Sango herself. On nights like these, soon after the   
  
devastating massacre of her kin, she had been cutting herself. In truth, she had been doing so since she was 10, when her mother took her own life. After 7 years of   
  
tormenting herself over her mothers death, she had finally forgave herself. Until Naraku took control of Kohaku. And killed everyone she loved.  
  
That bastard! I'll avenge them, I swear I will. And then, I can rest, just like Momma did. With thoughts of freedom in mind, she held the sharp blade in her hands and   
  
sliced vertically along her arm, from the bottom of her palm to her elbow. The blood welled out, drenching her sleeve. Normally, she would wrap her arm, wait for it to heal   
  
before trying again. After temporary release, she ws usually able to continue her life. But not tonight.  
  
"Lady Sango? Are you ok?" Miroku called, walking towards the wall. Her heart jumped, worried he might have seen her, might find out her secret. She pulled her   
  
sleeve down, covering the bleeding. He climbed the steps on the side of the wall, limping because of his recent injury.   
  
Damnitt! It's all my fault that stupid bear demon was able to hurt him. All my fault..... He sat next to her, his feet dangling over the edge. He looked at her, the moon   
  
reflecting off his face.  
  
"Of course Houshi-sama. Why do you ask?" Her voice wavered slightly as she looked down to the ground. He cupped her chin and lifted her face up, and she   
  
couldn't help looking into his eyes, so beautiful, so emotion-filled. She avoided his gaze once again, looking to the ground.  
  
"I was worried about you, Lady Sango. You seemed rather depressed when we came back from that last battle. And not even Inu-Yasha believed that you   
  
where going to survey the surrondings." He carressed her chin, surprising her so that she nearly fell off the wall. "Can't I be allowed to worry about you a little bit?" His   
  
voice sounded so serious, his violet eyes looked so hurt.  
  
"I...I'm fine Miroku. Really, I am....you really don't need to worry. In fact, we should be more worried about you. How is your leg?" A desperate attempt to change  
  
the subject, obviously not working on him. Did she really expect it to? Of course not. He could always see past her lies.  
  
"My leg is fine. Unlike you. Don't try and change the subject." He took her hands in his, and she forgot about the blood soaking her sleeves. Everything was   
  
becoming hazy, and she wasn't sure if it was from having Miroku be worried about her, or blood loss. She looked into his eyes as he held her hands, and she felt his grip   
  
tighten as he felt the blood trickle down them, into her upturned palm. "Sango!" He pulled up her sleeve, the dirty, bloodsoaked sleeve. His beautiful violet eyes looked at all   
  
the scars, all the blood.  
  
"Sango, how long have you been doing this???" His became raspy as he looked into her eyes, then at her sleeves. How touching that he really cared...she would   
  
have to kiss him for it later. But first she needed to answer his question. Her head started hurting as she tried to remeber the first time she had cut herself.  
  
"When I was ten...after my mother died." She was definately suffering blood loss. "Promise you won't tell the funny doggy boy? He would say I'm weak....Kohaku,   
  
tell Miroku I need to tell him something, ok? I need to tell him I love him, but I'm sure he'll just laugh. Stupid hentai....." And before he could catch her, so stunned was he   
  
by her words, she fell off the wall and onto the grass below, sinking into unconsciousness. 


	2. Different kind of peace

Disclaimer-I don't own Inu-Yasha and group.  
  
flashbacks 'thougths' "speaking"  
Bleeding Wrists and Violet Eyes  
Chapter 2  
  
This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. It shouldn't happen to someone so lovely, so perfect as Sango. His Sango.But it had. She lay there on the mat in Kaede's hut, blood matting her silky black hair, staining the bandages around her arm. She looked so beautiful, in the dim light of a candle. But then, she always looked beautiful, no matter where. Even in the heat of battle, or when he dressed her wounds, she was always the most beautiful, most fascinating creature alive.  
"Oi, monk. Instead of starring at her, maybe you could tell us what happened to her?" Inu-Yasha. His voice is rougher than usual. He's worried. Of course, we all are. It's been 12 hours since Miroku brought Sango to the village. He wouldn't tell his Sango's secret. After all, Inu-Yasha was most likely the only funny doggy boy they knew, and Miroku had promised her he wouldn't tell. Or at least in his mind he had. He remembered that night, clearly, perfectly in his mind. He remembered what she had told him, thinking he was her younger brother Kohaku.  
  
She was definately suffering blood loss. "Promise you won't tell the funny doggy boy? He would say I'm weak....Kohaku, tell Miroku I need to tell him something, ok? I need to tell him I love him, but I'm sure he'll just laugh. Stupid hentai....."   
  
He wouldn't have laughed, ever. And now, he may never get to tell her that he feels the same. And he did, oh he did. He loved her so much. He loved her like the sky, like the earth. He loved her more than his life, and that is why he never thought they could be together. Because if they every got together, it would break her heart if he died. If his childs wind void sucked her up during childbirth, or if Miroku himself simply died during the quest, he would be leaving her all alone. And he would never do that to his dear Sango.  
"Miroku, earth to Miroku!" Kagome came up and slapped his face, lightly, just enough to wake him from his trance. "Tell us what happened, Miroku? How did you find her??" Oh, yeah. He hadn't told them about how he had found her....  
  
flashback  
  
He struggled into the village, carring unconscious Sango bridal style while struggling with his injurys. She was bleeding to death, that he knew. He had to get help, any sort of help. With only about seven feet to Kaede's hut, where Kagome and Inu-Yasha had been, he fell to his knees, the pain from his own injuries just too much. But he refused to release his dearest Sango.  
Inu-Yasha must have smelled blood, for he rushed out of the house just in time to see Miroku fall. He grabbed them both in his arms and ran back into Kaede's hut, then outside to see what had attacked them. He returned thirty minutes later with a terribly confused look on his face, but both Sango and Miroku where unconscious, and in no way able to explain.  
  
end flashback  
  
He wasn't going to tell them. "I don't know what happened to her. I went looking for her, and I saw her unconscious on the ground, a pool of blood surronding her. I didn't think you'd make it in time, so I carried her myself. I'm just as perplexed as you as to what could have befallen our dearest Sango." He stroked her hair, then her cheek, causing Kaede to raise her remaining eyebrow. Well, he had spoken half truth. He truly did not know what had befallen her when she was ten, but he did know what had happened last night. She had tried to committ sucicide.  
And now, as he starred at her sleeping form, her lips blue, her cheeks white, he realised that he would help her through this time, that he would guide her to a happier life. On their road for vengance, he would bring her not the eternal peace she desired, but a new kind of peace. Should she ever except, he would give her a new peace. A peace with him.  
  
the end  
  
A/N-I don't know if I'll write more, depends on how many reviews I get. I know this one is sorta off what I had originally planned but I like it. I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed! And if you want more, review too!!! 


End file.
